praying for fallen angels
by straightjacket-FEELING
Summary: The Angel of Darkness has descended to Earth, looking for a mate. What does he find? A fox. SasuNaru.


PRAYING FOR FALLEN ANGELS

The Angel of Darkness has descended to Earth, looking for a mate. What does he find? A fox. SasuNaru.

Before we begin, this fic, PRAYING FOR FALLEN ANGELS, has a bit of magical realism, like, stuff that doesn't happen in real life, but it's kind of like an every day occurrence. Also, the story is based a lot upon religion, something I don't really believe in, but there are angels, demi-gods, and whatnot. Stuff in here isn't my normal cup of tea, but I'm stepping out of my boundaries to try new things.

The first chapter is from a certain raven's point of view, but the rest is going to be all third person, I'm only going to try narrating first person because I think the emotions are stronger when in first person, and capturing those emotions is a bit important for the start of the fic.

PRAYING FOR FALLEN ANGELS is, for now, rated T for teen, but I will be willing to change it if I feel that I need to.

----------------------------------------------------

My mind has been drifting off in many directions in the past few months. My concentration has been limited, and my cob performance has been way below the cut. I don't know how it started, but I don't think I'm the only one who noticed.

The Head Archangel has noticed my performance as it has been decreasing; his coal black eye has been staring through me ever since I forgot to take the small slip of paper with the name 'RIN' in gold cursive letters to his desk. Kakashi is tedious when it comes to keeping track of who has died and who hasn't, and misplacing a death makes me 'irresponsible' which is not something I'd like to be labeled as.

My feet kick back and fourth subconsciously as I quietly wait to be called into Kakashi's office. He's been having doubts about me as of late, and I'd rather not lose my job, seeing as I'm only a few steps away from becoming an Archangel like Kakashi. In all honesty, I'd rather not blow my chances, so being called for an appointment with my aloof boss wasn't exactly on my top ten things to do.

Obito, dressed in shimmering white robes, a pair of motorcycle goggles slipped down around his neck, and golden sandals calls my name, "Sasuke," his whiny voice shouts through the waiting room. I get up swiftly, slowly; my dark robes flow behind me like water, sapphire necklace sways around my neck as I walk barefooted behind Obito who is chattering lightly about this or that. My scowl deepens as we approach the office of the Head Archangel; the door is gold as opposed to all the other silver ones in the palace of Heaven. Obito opens the door with a smirk, "see you 'round, cous'," he laughs, abbreviating the word 'cousin' as if Earth-slang was a normal thing in Heaven. Believe me, it's not.

I shake my head lightly at my cousin and walk into the dark room. Kakashi's left eye opens slowly, I'm not sure whether he's had both closed, or just one, but the crimson orb glows faintly in the dark.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," Kakashi tisks, shaking his head slowly. I can just _feel_ my eyes rolling as I walk forward, closing my eyes and reopening them to use my night-vision which, when used, makes the night as bright as day. "You know what you need,"

"A break from your hawk-eyes?" I snapped back, irritation strong in my voice. I watched Kakashi fiddle with pens on his desk, all but one with gold ink, the other silver. My eyes narrowed with each passing second, marked by the golden clock on his desk that seemed to mark the life of a human.

"Very funny, Sasuke," If I didn't know any better, I would think he was smiling under that mask. Kakashi cleared his throat with a quiet cough that I barely caught with my sensitive ears. "Hold on," he snapped his fingers so a distant light, most likely a ray of sun, lit the office. I passed up on changing back to regular vision from my crimson-eyed night-vision. "Ah, good, I can see your pretty face now," Kakashi joked, winking and, presumably, smiling gleefully under his mask.

I rolled my eyes at the comment, "Wonderful,"

"You may want to work on that smile, Sasuke," Kakashi commented, giving me a strange look. I took the liberty to roll my eyes once again. It was always about smiling. 'Smile, Sasuke,' was one of Kakashi's most used phrases around me. Or, the ever-present 'angels are supposed to look loving and happy,' which just pissed me off further. Or, in the case of my brother, 'you look constipated, Sasuke. Lighten up,' which usually resulted in the doings of things that were not very angel-like.

"So, what do I need, Kakashi?" I asked, getting back onto the topic we first began with, hoping that once told, I could get out of the office and onto proper business.

"You know, I've been thinking Sasuke, and what you need is simple," Kakashi began, re-arranging his pens as he thought of what to say next. I couldn't help but let my eyes roll another time, wondering why the hell Kakashi couldn't just say something straight out. Instead, he had to pause at every phrase to rearrange his pens or listen to the clock tick. I tried to look and see who the clock belonged to, but the name wasn't on it as a name usually would be on a clock of life.

"What would that be?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the man, wondering what I would ever need if, as an angel, I had everything I could ever want.

Kakashi gave me a small smile from under his mask (a small giggle gave me the hint) which, I decided, wasn't a good signal. "You need, well," he paused, letting impatience he knew I would have begin to sink in. "a lover,"

I choked on the saliva in my mouth, forgetting to breathe for one second as my face turned red from what I could only pinpoint as anger, "A _what_?" I spat, blinking my eyes slowly, making sure I heard him correctly, "a _lover_? Kakashi, are you out of your mind?"

"All angels have the urge to love, Sasuke," said Kakashi, his voice sugary and a bit fake. I blinked again, still trying to get the words through my head, "Even the angel of darkness," he nodded at me sweetly. I repeated his words silently in my head, trying to make sense of it. How the hell was I, angel of darkness, supposed to find a lover when I didn't even love my own family enough?

"Whatever Kakashi, I'm not doing it,"

"That was an order, Sasuke," Kakashi snapped, his voice harsher than before. I gulped, not out of fear but out of disgust, "You're banished from heaven until you've fallen in love,"

"You can't do that, Kakashi," I reminded him, turning away from his dark look that reminded me of some kind of sick pleasure. My fingers drummed against the office doorknob. "I don't do 'love',"

I turned back around, my anger more apparent than I would have liked, "I'm an Archangel, Sasuke, it's my job to do what I think is right for other angels." He reminded me with a sadistic glance. Oh that was so not fair, he can't abuse power like that, it's against the godly rules. Of course, there would be nobody to tattle to if Kakashi is the Head Archangel. "It will help you, Sasuke," Kakashi pleaded, "trust me,"

Oh hell if I'd ever trust that pervert of an Archangel, especially with his newest approach to 'help' me. Which, by the way, will never work. I mean, I may be an angel, but I don't fall in love.

As if he can read minds, Kakashi gives a small chuckle, "anyone can fall in love, Sasuke," he said, giving me a wink of his one crimson eye. I growled fiercely, animalistic, something an Uchiha should never find his self doing. However, this one moment was, you could say, special. There was no way Kakashi was going to get to me and make me go and find some shitty excuse for love, then come back to heaven to continue with my job. Pardon me, but I'm pretty sure that it would take a long time for me to just 'find love'. Of course, Kakashi seems to be a bit oblivious to that.

Before I could shovel another angry comeback at Kakashi, he was waving to me, as if saying goodbye, or 'get the fuck out of my office' as he normally does. Again, I found my eyes narrowing, but before I could ask what was going on, the room was spinning off its usual axis. I realize this has to do with Kakashi, but what the fuck is the bastard getting me into now? I don't even like my family, or any other angel; how the fuck am I supposed to fall in love? I know it's not rocket science, but I'm the angel of darkness for a reason. I'm no cupid.

I feel my eyes pinch closed against my will, my arms and legs prickled as if they had fallen asleep. I felt the need to scream, but no sound came out of my mouth. What exactly was happening, I had no idea. My body twisted and turned against my will, I was scraped, bruised, poked, and prodded by things I had no idea could hurt an angel. I certainly never felt such great pain before, and wasn't quite sure I wanted to ever again. Truthfully, and don't tell anyone I said this, especially that brute, Kakashi, I wanted to go home and burry under my covers, be in the dark, be left alone. Go anywhere but wherever the fuck I seemed to be going, which I had a hunch, was Earth.

When my eyes finally opened, all was dark. I closed them again, a great wave of exhaustion hit me with a bang, and my eyes were, for the first time in my angelic life, heavy with sleep I'd never needed before. That was when it hit me. I was no longer an angelic being I took pride in being my entire life. Kakashi had done it; he'd banished me from Heaven, and took my angelic powers from me to prevent me from coming back.

And the hardest thing hit me last: I was stuck here on Earth for a _while_. This was going to be Hell.

----------------------------------------------------

It's a bit short, but I think it will suffice. It was shitty material, but the next chapter we're going to meet all of the characters, so I think it's going to make everything a bit more interesting, not to mention, nothing is going to sound like a two year old wrote it. Hopefully, at least. Well, all I can say is please leave me a review telling me what you liked about PRAYING FOR FALLEN ANGELS. Thanks, yall!


End file.
